


It's Raining Men

by radiantdean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a surprise kiss in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean :)

The motel room door was feet away. Dean could see the paint chipping from the wood through the window of the Impala, he was that close, but he could also see the sheet of rain that stood between him and dry, warm, safety. Cas sat in the passenger seat beside him and aimlessly looked out the window, his eyes moving lazily over the drenched parking lot.

“You ready?” Dean said, glancing over at the other man. “We’ll make a run for it.”

Cas turned and met Dean’s gaze, his face serious and eyes slightly widened, attentive. “Whatever you say,” he said.

“Great,” Dean said, flashing a quick smile before turning and grabbing the door handle. “Let’s go.”

In one quick movement, Dean had flung open the door, slammed it shut behind him, and taken a couple of jogging steps toward the door of their room. He soon realized, however, that he didn’t hear anyone behind him. Stopping and turning, blinking against the onslaught of raindrops, Dean saw Cas standing beside the car, door still open, looking up and smiling at the sky.

“Cas!” Dean shouted, water spraying from his lips as they moved, dislodging water droplets that had been clinging to his skin. “Come on!”

The other man didn’t answer; he merely continued his examination of the heavens, water flowing over his face, soaking his hair, and drenching his clothing. He had a hand resting on the top of the car window, as if he had suddenly forgotten to close the door partway through the action. A lazy smile rested on his lips, and he barely seemed to notice that water practically working its way beneath his skin.

Dean jogged back over to Cas, his boots splashing in a couple of puddles that had taken up residence in the parking lot. When he reached his friend, he wrapped his jacket more tightly around himself, though it made little difference. The canvas cloth was now soaked through and offered little protection for his shirt and bare skin.

“Cas, come on,” Dean said. “We have to get inside. What are you doing?”

“I’m feeling the rain,” Cas replied, his eyes never leaving the sky. He blinked furiously to keep water from his eyes, but other than that rapid movement, he looked perfectly content.

“Feel- you’re what?” Dean said, shaking his head slightly. “You’re feeling the rain? Are you serious?” The hunter let out a frustrated sigh, brushing his hands back through his sopping hair, pushing the locks from his forehead. “You could have done this any time, Cas, but you wait until a thunderstorm to feel the rain?”

As if on cue, a clap of thunder exploded overhead, and Cas actually let out a delighted laugh. “I’ve never felt it like this before,” he said, finally pulling his eyes away from the sky and locking them on Dean. “I’ve never felt the cold, or the wet, or heard the thunder like that. I’ve never felt the rain as a human.”

Dean watched him for a moment, his lips slightly parted, internalizing what Cas had just said. Suddenly, he felt as Cas must have felt, the droplets rolling down his forehead and soaking into his shirt without having much effect. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice their chill. This was new to Cas, all of this. To Dean, the rain was a nuisance. To Cas, one of life’s small wonders. The damn guy was soaked to the bone, and he was smiling. He was enjoying himself, like a little kid dressed in his yellow rain boots to go out and puddle jump.

“It’s remarkable, really,” Cas said, his eyes having traveled back up to the sky. “It’s water, falling from the sky. Of course, I know that’s the definition of rain, but it is such a strange feeling, like taking an involuntary shower—“ 

Before Cas could finish his sentence, Dean stepped forward and closed the distance, lifting his hands to cup Cas’s face between them. Pressing his lips to his friend's, Dean squeezed his eyes shut, focusing entirely on his sensation of touch.

Cas’s skin slipped beneath Dean's fingers, coated with raindrops, and he felt the beginnings of a beard scrape against his palms. Cas’s lips were stiff against his, unprepared, but they were soft, and as they stood there in the rain, droplets raced down their faces, trying and failing to part the two men as they dissolved against the meeting of their lips.

It felt like eons before Dean pulled away, his hands still gripping his friend’s face. Cas’s eyes were wide, surprised this time, as he studied Dean’s face, observed the raindrops weighing down his eyelashes. 

“You kissed me,” Cas said quietly, and Dean struggled to make out the words above the din of rain falling and slapping the asphalt.

“I did,” Dean said, breathless, his hands finally falling from Cas’s face.

“Why?”

“You were talking about experiencing things as a human,” Dean said. “How there’s more sensation to it. And I wanted- I wanted you to experience that. How- how did that feel?”

Cases face slowly broke into a winning smile. “It felt wonderful,” he said. “Do you think we could do that again sometime?”

Dean rolled his lips together to suppress the smile that was itching to break free. “Sure, buddy,” he said, the chill of the evening returning to his skin. “But let’s get inside."


End file.
